Seven Deadly Sins
by Djap
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl Heinz Schneider, commit seven sins and you'll find love


**SEVEN DEADLY SINS**

**EINE CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl Heinz Schneider, and a surprise pairing

**LANGUAGE**: English

**RATING**: NC17

**BETA**: I still need one. Is there anybody who'd want to help me out?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own them and I don't make any money with them. Pity.

**GENRE**: Romance, Drama, First Time, Humor

**SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY!**

**YOURS DJAP**

*~*~*

**Seven deadly sins**

**a Djap story**

*~*~*

LUST: Karls POV

It all started with flashes and daydreams. Because he was a small child, when he fell in love with his new best friend from this strange and foreign country, the daydreams started very chaste and simple. He didn't now then about love, just about friendship.

He dreamt of being near to his best friend, seeing him laugh, hearing his voice, playing endlessly soccer with him till late in the night. But then, when he hit puberty, his feelings started to change: Like any other boys he tried to fantasize about girls when he jerked off, but he learned very early, that this didn't do much for him. Girls just didn't interest him, but anyone he tried to ask about that answered him the same: that it would go away, when he grew up.

He tried to believe that and continued trying to think about girls while satisfying himself as good as he could, but he hadn't much success with that. And then, after thumbing bored through yet another useless porn magazine older team mates had leant him, he was struck with an epiphany:

On the picture right before him was a girl, obviously moaning at the ceiling while getting done hard and fast by a man. You could see the urgency behind this scene quite obviously even though it was just a picture, but that wasn't what caught his attention and made him within seconds harder than he'd ever been before: it was the man, which affected him. And not just any man would have effected him at that moment although he learned later, that he was indeed gay and a lot of other man made him horny too. It was especially the figure of this man, which looked from statue and muscles and skin colour exactly like Genzo. Only was he a little bit older and his face was – thankfully - different.

Of course he'd seen the other teenager regularly naked while showering, especially since they were friends and shared a lot of their free time with each other as well. But he'd never thought of Genzo in a sexual way before. All these new feelings rushed him so fast, made him that horny, that he couldn't hold back longer than a minute while touching himself. That was fast, even for a boy his age.

The shame came right after it, and he felt awful about everything. He knew now, what was wrong with him, and in the following years he tried to fight all this even harder than before. With 16 he lost his virginity to a girl he didn't even like, just to hide his deepest secret. He became kind of a gigolo after that, but someday he just couldn't do it anymore. While his other teammates admired him for his luck with the girls Genzo didn't approve at all of his behaviour in that matter.

As Genzo finally started to turn away from him because of his stupid behaviour he came back to his senses and stopped it.

Since that day as he had jerked off to this picture of Genzo in his mind, his lust was awoken. And because he didn't satisfy it any more with name- and faceless girls it only grew stronger and stronger every day.

It got so bad, that sometimes he'd just zone out, right in a talk or while doing a menial task of his daily work at home or sometimes even in the shower, watching Genzo wash himself clean from the dirt and sweat of their latest training session.

He'd think about those lush lips, begging him to be kissed and cherished. Or about his strong torso, which should be thoroughly licked and nibbled on, kissed and touched in all the right places to make Genzo moan and writhe under him.

He'd fantasize about Genzos gorgeous arse, those sweet, promising cheeks, which seemed to call out to him. He could spend ages thinking about touching them, stroking them and kneading them. About pulling them lightly apart and kissing and licking the hidden entrance there to make Genzo ready for him.

Or he thought about the other way around and focused on Genzos hands and what they could do to him if only he'd also feel this burning lust for him. Surely they would be endlessly skilled to find every sensitive place and every part of his body which needed and wished for Genzos attention.

It was only his sheer luck, that Genzo never grew suspicious about his daydreaming. If he got aware of having lost Schneiders attention once again, he'd just grin, give him a soft knock on the head and murmur: "Am I boring you, or what? Pay attention!" And he kept on doing whatever he was doing right at that moment.

Genzo never asked what he was daydreaming about – a fact Karl was very thankful for. Genzo always knew when he lied and the truth wouldn't have been an option either: Or would you have told a seventeen year old Genzo Wakabayashi, half a head larger than yourself, that you had seen him bend over for a Ball and had a sudden and urgent vision about yourself fucking him senseless against the next available surface? Well, in Karl's opinion you wouldn't, unless you had a disturbing death wish.

So he could never say anything about it to his best friend. He still felt bad about being gay, feeling it was somehow his fault that he felt that way and needed to be punished for it.

And one day, he just couldn't take it anymore. His teammate Kaltz had been drinking with him and playing darts in a bar, when he zoned out again. They had had way too much to drink, and Kaltz could be very persistent if he wanted to. Alcohol always made Karl horny, and Kaltz saw that and started pestering him about who was the cause of that. Karl was too gone to stop himself blurting irritated: "I was thinking about Genzo and me having hot monkey sex. So what?"

The second he had said it, he wanted to take it back. Kaltz stared hard at him, his face at first going white, but then he started laughing so hard he had to hold his belly to prevent falling from the chair. He took it for a joke, and Karl joined him soon to hide his real feelings.

But something inside of him turned sour that day. He knew, this couldn't continue this way and the only solution he found was to flee, to leave his friends and start a new life.

The next day he signed the contract of Bayern Munich.

*~*~*

PRIDE: Genzo's POV

Genzos pride was always his most important energy source. Whenever loneliness treated him, he'd go out and find an opponent to beat. It was everything he had, because so much else he would have needed wasn't there. Because all the money in the world couldn't give you the real things you needed like love and companionship. Money didn't even brought you really the respect of others, even though there are people who believe the opposite like his parents. But Genzo knew better.

Of course there were times when his pride had been damaged. When he first met Tsubasa, his pride had taken a good beating. But he trained like mad, giving all his life and energy to this new goal: defeat Tsubasa Ozora.

Although was soon the most important person in Nankatsu besides Tsubasa, he still kept being lonely. Perhaps he'd been alone too much, he just wasn't able to be actually friends with any of them. He could be their captain. Yes. He could be one of the best players in the team. Yes, surly so. But he just couldn't be their friend.

His personal trainer knew all that, although he couldn't help him either. So he decided to give him at least another option: Why shouldn't he try a new start in another country? Where soccer was a lot more important than in Japan? Genzo took his chance in Germany and tried his best.

The friendship he found there was one of the strangest things that ever happened to him. Karl Heinz Schneider took his pride nearly completely, as he defeated him so easily. Genzo challenged him again and again and just couldn't beat him. His pride suffered badly at that, and he nearly broke, but one of these days, Karl Heinz Schneider just helped him stand up, smiled and said:

"Look, Genzo: Can't we be friends instead of opponents? You seem to be nice and I'd prefer to train together with you as my friend to be the best soccer player in the world instead of getting challenged by you every day. We're young, there'll be plenty of options for us to be rivals again later, I'm pretty sure of that. You're the first one who hasn't given up to stop my fire shot after one or two weeks. I believe that you'll be the best goalkeeper ever, and our fights will become history, you'll see."

So instead of taking his pride away, he gave it back to him and befriended him. Genzo had to learn a lot about friendship at the beginning. But Karl never got angry at him for failing to know even the most important rules for a good friendship. He taught them all to him and a lot more about life too.

And then, one day, Karl started to act oddly. Something was going on, and Genzo just didn't get what it was, until he caught Karl one day staring at him. His pale face flushed red on the cheeks, unconsciously licking his lips, a look of deep desire in unseeing eyes.

Genzo was deeply troubled by that, although he never said anything about it. He had wondered why Karl had stopped so suddenly dating all these girls he seemed so fond of before.

Now he knew what had happened. And since his discovery, Genzo found his best friend staring more and more often at him. It wasn't so much that he'd do it more and more, but now Genzo had started to notice it for the first time.

At the beginning it scared him, but then suddenly his pride got a huge kick out of it: The great Kaiser, Karl Heinz Schneider, in his eyes one day the best forward of all soccer players, had a crush on him. He could have everyone, but he had decided to admire him.

So Genzo decided to be okay with it as long as it would hold. He knew, Karl would never say anything to him and he was sure, these feelings would soon go away, so he just let it go. Secretly he loved the attention, continuing to be best friends with the blonde.

But one day, his pride suffered again: He'd never thought Karl would leave him. Over the years Karl had always been there and then, out of the blue, he just went away. Without a word why. Don't get this wrong, of course he said goodbye to them and gave a party and stuff, but he never told anybody why he left. Wasn't Genzo worth enough to talk to him anymore? To tell him about his plans?

For a good while he was furious about Karls transfer. But after their last soccer match against each other Genzo suddenly knew what he had to do to get his life back – the last months he'd only been a shadow of himself.

He saw, that his pride, his life force didn't belong to him anymore. And hadn't been for quite a while now. Karl had taken it with him and had shown it to him in their last match as rivals.

So he swallowed his last shredded pieces of pride, signed the contract and transferred to Munich, where he did, what his best friend couldn't do: He asked him out on a date.

*~*~*

GLUTTONY: Karls POV

Karl hadn't had known what had hit him, as Genzo didn't only transfer to Munich, but asked him also out on a date. On a real date! At first, he didn't even gave an answer, because he feared it to be another daydream.

But it wasn't and Genzo looked near a nervous breakdown, so Karl had smiled and answered: "Of course. I'd be delighted." As formal as he could. Genzo went pink around the ears and swallowed, before letting the bomb explode: "Look, I know what you feel for me, what you've been feeling for years for me, but I'm new to all this, okay? So keep it slow, will you?"

Karl blushed too and nodded embarrassed but happy. "Okay."

So they went on good old-fashioned dates. They ate Italian, French, Greek, Chinese and German food so far and Karl was slowly but thoroughly going nuts.

After their first date, Genzo had to bring him home early, because he had an allergic reaction.

On their second date, he could get a chaste kiss, but was then left shivering and standing alone on the porch of Genzos house in front of a not only closed but locked door.

After their third date Genzo was the one with the stomach problems while digesting their meal.

But the Chinese restaurant on their fourth date had at least been a hit: they loved it both and they kissed some more on the toilet of the restaurant hidden from their fans. But again, Genzo kept his distance on the way home, nervous shying away from him at the slightest suggestion of intimacy.

The German restaurant on their fifth date was more of a brewery with food as a side effect but thankfully the alcohol was good for Genzos nerves. Usually the Japanese goalkeeper didn't drink, but obviously he needed the extra courage the alcohol provided him. This time, as they reached Genzos house, he was the one to initiate some more kissing, this time bolder and with a lot more tongue. Finally he was the one who invited Karl in, pulling him even along on his arm.

The last thing Karl remembered of that night was some more kissing right inside the house at the front door before everything went black. As he woke up the next morning, he lay disorientated on the sofa in the living room, while he could hear Genzo in the kitchen preparing breakfast for them.

He felt lousy, having slept not only in his clothes and in a bad angle on the stupid, too short couch, but he was angry too, because he'd missed again a chance to bed Genzo just because he drank too much.

But then, Genzo came in and with him a tray of good smelling food. The raven haired goalkeeper smiled at him shyly and put the tray on the living room table before kneeling beside the couch and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Good Morning. I think, we really should try again this evening. It seems, we're making a progress." Genzo joked and managed to drive Karls bad mood completely away.

"You think so?"

"Yes, and I know the perfect place for this evening: There won't be any possibilities of food poisoning and I'm pretty sure, there won't be any possibilities for fans to harass us again either. So what do you think?"

Karl pretended to think that over before stating: "Whatever you wish."

"Good. Let's have breakfast and go to training now, or our trainer will want our heads on silver plates - hung over or not." Karl groaned, but followed him swiftly, munching away on his morning corn flakes.

At the evening he had been a little bit earlier than instructed, but he was so nervous he didn't even notice that as he rang the doorbell. He wore a killer outfit – at least he hoped so. Another night without being with Genzo would surly kill him. After all these year he should be able to suffer in silence with all this waiting, but now, that Genzo seemed actually to be interested in him, every second he couldn't touch him was agony.

So he wore his best designer jeans, which was black and fit him snugly on his thighs and ass, and a dark blue silk shirt over a black t-shirt.

He hoped, that the shirt would match his eyes, while his t-shirt and jeans should be a nice contrast to his pale skin and blond hair.

But he never used to dress up for anyone, so he hoped, he didn't make any mistakes. He just hoped that Genzo would like what he saw.

As his friend opened the door Karl saw, that Genzo had dressed up as well, with black, snug leather pants and a red shirt – a colour which always suited him well. As he looked him in the eyes he saw Genzos approval of his attire and he lent him his arm to leave for their date.

But Genzo shook his head, opened the door and ushered him inside.

"What?" but then he smelled it. "Are we going to eat here?"

"Yes." Both blushed at the obvious suggestions this fact brought on the table. If you didn't went out for a date, you wouldn't have to be asked to come in for a coffee… or… other things…

"So… ermh…" he had to clear his throat "what will we eat?"

"Since I never learned to cook anything else you'll have to try traditional Japanese food…" Genzo seemed ashamed at that, as if he hadn't thought about that earlier, but Karl was perplexed: "You actually cooked for me?"

"Yes, sure…" Genzo didn't understand the problem "… so what?"

"Aside of my mother nobody ever cooked especially for me. That's nice. I'm sure it will taste fantastic."

"Uhm…" Genzo seemed suspicious, but led him to the dining room. Karl couldn't believe what he saw there.

There were two tables loaded with all kinds of food anyone could think of. Karl didn't know the name of the dishes, but in between he could name at least the sushi and the salad of algae. It smelled heavenly. The room was lit only with candles and soft traditional Japanese music played in the background.

"Well that explains why you left the training so early and demanded to meet so late in the evening. That was a lot of work, wasn't it?" Karl turned to look his soon-to-be-lover in the eyes and whispered: "It's perfect. Thank you." Before kissing him and taking him in a warm embrace.

Genzo let not go of his hand anymore but pulled him to the tables and mentioned him to sit down. Genzos house was a mixture of Japanese and German furniture, but this room had definitely more Japanese influences than the rest.

As there were no chairs, they had to knee right beside the low table. Genzo explained him about the various dishes, but Karl wasn't able to learn anything about it right now, even though he tried hard, but his entire focus was on Genzo and the question, how he himself would taste later. Because now he was absolutely sure that Genzo felt exactly the same for him. He would have taken anything, the other man could give to still his hunger inside, but all this made crystal clear, that he shouldn't have worried about it. Genzo loved him too, it was very obvious.

While he pondered that, Genzo gave him a lection in using the chopsticks. Although he actually tried very hard, Karl didn't succeed. At least, nearly dying of hunger, Genzo started to feed him with his own pair.

It was unbelievable. He had been right, without knowing it: Everything he tasted was fantastic! Sometimes the spicy food seemed simply to explode on his tongue. And while Genzo kept feeding him the air seemed to bristle of erotic. They stared in each others eyes, licked their lips, blushed, looked nervous away, only to get back to staring a second later.

They started to kiss in between bites, and Genzo abandoned the chopsticks for his hands. Now Karl could return the favour and so both of them got the possibility to nibble not only on the food, but on the offered fingers as well.

Genzo seemed especially sensual on his fingers and was soon moaning, whenever Karl licked around his thumb or index finger. He found that odd, because he'd known these finger before only to master even the strongest shots on his goal. He even mastered his fireshot with these fingers.

He'd never thought they'd be so sensual.

On the other hand he was moaning too – and he knew not to be that sensitive on his fingers. It was just the fact, that it was Genzo who did it. Genzo who wanted him. And Genzo who had cooked him this divine meal.

Both their erections strained against their pants, and suddenly Karl knew he wanted to happen it right here. A second before he wanted to suggest a change of rooms, but now, he just kissed Genzo deeper and let his still wet fingers wander under his shirt. Genzo moaned again, braking the kiss, offering him to pull the shirt over his head.

Obviously Genzo wanted to happen it here too. His body was screaming, that he was ready and so was Karl's. He freed them both of their shirts and t-shirts, leaving them naked to the waist.

Karl grabbed blindly one of the dishes, this time it was something with fish, put one half in his mouth, and offered the other half to Genzo. His partner hesitated only a second before leaning in and sharing the bite in half a kiss. It was a strange feeling and since Genzo was nearly lying back by now, some parts of the food fell onto his naked torso. That gave Karl another idea and he dived in without a second thought to lick the food away, using that as an excuse to nibble one nipple, and lick it with his hot mouth. As he blew cold air about it Genzo groaned deeply, grabbed something from the table and shoved Karl forceful down on his back, before leaning over him.

Ganzo kissed him hotly, all the while moaning while smearing the dish – whatever it was it was cold and made him shiver – on his body, before following the trail with his mouth.

About half an hour and many different kinds of food later, they'd both lost their pants and underwear too and started to grind wildly against each other. They both lay on their sides facing each other, kissing, moaning and screaming each others names before mixing their semen with the rest of the food in between them.

After that they collapsed into a heap on the floor, panting heavily but very content, bathing in their afterglow.

20 minutes and a little nap later they started to shiver as their bodies grew cold and Genzo opened his eyes just to see the mess they'd made in his dining room. They'd – well probably not eaten – but at least used everything he'd cooked. And the parts which weren't eaten were either glued to their bodies or rubbed into his expensive rug.

Suddenly he blushed and Karl grinned wide before asking: "What is it?"

"I just thought, that I'll probably never be able to eat another traditional Japanese meal again without getting an erection. That could be pretty embarrassing the next time my parents visit me…"

Karl had to laugh at that before answering: "You know, that's just the difference between us. I was wondering how fast I could get you to cook us such a meal again…"

Genzo's blush deepened, before he commented: "Well, if I cook again for us, we'll eat in your apartment, that much is for sure!"

"Come on, let's take a shower and then I'll help you with this mess, okay?"

"Deal."

Genzo followed his partner to the shower, but never returned until late the next afternoon. Instead he learned that shower-sex after food-sex was even more fun.

*~*~*

GREED: Genzos POV

His parents had always been greedy. And in Genzos eyes this greed was the cause of his loneliness. They went away, left him alone because of money, they never had time for him, they lived far away. They earned the money in their greed, but actually never had time to spend it. Instead they only earned more money. It was a circle they weren't able to break any more.

So Genzo was never greedy. He always watched himself with money, never let it get to him. He was used to it, yes, but always bought only the important things. He spent a lot of money for his personal soccer trainer and his soccer attire, but never bought things he wouldn't actually use.

So it was no surprise that Genzo grew up to believe that greed equals money. And he wanted never to be a victim of money – or greed for that matter.

And then, one day, he fell in love with Karl and despite all his earlier efforts the greed in him awoke.

He just couldn't get enough of him. Of course not enough sex but not enough smiles, embraces, touches, thoughts, talks, breakfasts, other meals, or even fights and arguments with him either.

What had started as winning his best friend back, soon grew to love and greed.

Karl was like a drug to him and in his greed he became an addict.

His world turned and started to circle singulary around his love. Everything else started to fade, even soccer didn't hold everything for him anymore. At first all his new feelings scared him and he tried to protect himself by holding his distance.

He was afraid he'd loose himself in Karl, but in the end he couldn't stop it any more as a butterfly could stop a summerstorm.

Genzo had lost his war against the greed in the end after all, but he learned, that this wasn't so bad. He knew, he wasn't alone in his feelings, which made all this even better. His beautiful lover struggled against the greed as well. So he still felt like a winner and intended to keep his price for ever.

*~*~*

WRATH: Karl's POV

The spectators started to throw foul fruits and eggs on the soccer field yelling his name and telling him to leave or even more boldly to die.

This was his greatest nightmare coming true and he shivered, nearly crying for his loss. He knew, that most of his fans still were on his side and tried to support him, but it hurt to hear the hate in the voices of some of their earlier fans.

The game had been disturbed after one of their 'fans' had thrown a firecracker right behind his lover. Genzo was unharmed, but the police just didn't get them arrested and calmed down.

At least Karl went to his lover and spoke to him:

"Can you take us away from hear? Please?" he begged.

He knew, that they had decided to wait this out, but he just couldn't stand it anymore. Genzo hated to loose, especially to so few stupid human beings, but right at the moment he couldn't stand it anymore either.

"Let's go."

As they tried to leave the soccer field their trainer run to them.

"Please, don't do that! They'll get over it, I'm sure. Please don't give up so easily."

"We're not giving up. But perhaps it will be better if we take a vacation, so the fans can cool down a bit." Genzo answered. Karl wasn't so sure about that yet, but right at the moment he felt so powerless, he couldn't do anything. He needed the strength of his lover now, and needed it badly.

Their trainer sighed, then he nodded. "You're right, Genzo. They'll see what it brings them to send our two best players away. I'm sure the fans will guarantee themselves, that such a thing won't happen again. Everything will look better after a vacation, I'm sure."

So they left not only the stadium, but the country as well.

*~*~*

It all had started with this stupid article in the newspapers. They had been together for over 2 years now, and they were always very cautious. They never touched or even kissed openly, they never went to any gay clubs or even visited gay friends.

Karl moved in with Genzo right at the beginning of their relationship, but they had to sell that fact to the newspapers as only sharing the house as roommates, because of its fine scenery around. They even made a homestory where they showed the public their two different bedrooms although Karl's had been only for show and had never been used before or afterwards. Only their closest friends and their families knew about them and they intended to keep it that way.

They had played their roles as perfectly as they could, but now they still had gotten caught. It was so frustrating. They had no idea what would happen now. Would they really have to end their careers now? Although they both were two of the best soccer players in the whole world? It was just so mighty unfair! They didn't really do anything wrong, did they?

They'd made such a stupid mistake, celebrating their second anniversary in their preferred Chinese restaurant. After that they'd gone down at the Isar for a long walk, just being happy with each others company and breathing in the cool night air.

They'd come to a secluded part on the banks of the river and after making very sure to be alone they'd kissed really shortly. But it was long enough for a snap shot of them right the next morning in the newspapers.

They'd debated what to do for a long time but finally they decided to stop pretending. It was straining for their relationship always having to hide and they just wanted the same rights as everyone else.

*~*~*

But as they woke the next day a new surprise already awaited them. Some 'fans' had redecorated Karl's sportcar and sprayed not very nice slogans on the walls of their home.

It was time to flee the wrath of their fans and find a new way for their lives.

*~*~*

ENVY: different POV's

Since they'd fled about three weeks ago from Germany with its fans and its newspapers, they'd hidden themselves at Genzo's old home in Japan. At first, they'd left the house only for the most important deeds and had even trained on the property of Genzo's house. Most of the time they used to wear caps, sunglasses and clothes, which were totally unlike those they usually wore.

But they soon got tired of that and one day, Genzo happened to meet an old member of his Nankatsu team by sheer luck. Ishizaki embraced him so hard, he nearly choked while chatting loudly about how happy he was for him to finally be out with his love.

Of course Genzo was dumbstruck.

"You knew about it?"

"You're making a joke, right? Everyone who isn't blind must have seen the tension between the two of you at the U16 national tournaments."

"But we weren't even together back then…" he tried to defend himself.

Ishizaki laughed at that: "Well, it was obvious, that you'd be going out together some day: either fucking or killing each other…"

Now Genzo had to laugh too. "Really that obvious?"

"Probably not for everyone, but for those who watched out for special signs…" Ishizaki went slightly red around his nose and on the tips of his ears.

Genzo understood perfectly well what he meant: "So you're saying, you prefer men too?" Ishizaki nodded and shrugged: "You sound, like you didn't knew before." As Genzo shook his head to confirm that, Ishizaki continued: "Here most of the people know about it, but I'm not as much in the news as you two. For me, it had never been a big deal."

Genzos eyes nearly popped out, so much was he glaring: "No big deal?"

"I never made a secret out of it, so the reporters couldn't discover anything what anybody didn't know already. They soon lost interest and moved on after I came out."

"Why haven't I heard anything about it before?"

"It's like I said. It's no big deal. Most of our teammates didn't blink an eye back then, and didn't think it necessary to comment on it very often. I always thought you already knew about it, like I could always see it in you."

"No, I didn't see. Actually I think, I never even thought about it back then, because I never really realised that I was gay until I came together with Karl. I always thought, girls just didn't interest me that much, so I'd stay alone until Misses Right would pop out of nowhere…"

Ishizaki started to laugh again, but this time, Genzo didn't get the joke so he lifted his eyebrow in silent question. Ishizaki tried to explain: "Sorry, I just had this sudden vision of the great Kaiser wearing a white wedding dress and holding a large bouquet of flowers…"

At that mental picture Genzo laughed too, but warned him: "If you're kind of attached to your life, you should never try to say that to his face. I'm sure, you wouldn't like the consequences…"

"So what have you two been doing since your coming out?"

Genzo looked grimly: "Hiding, I suppose. We didn't expect this to happen at all, so we didn't have a clue about what would be the right reaction to everything."

Ishizaki scratched his head thinking, than he smiled warmly: "I think you two should just live. Everything else will work out fine, you'll see. And until then? Why don't you celebrate your new freedom? I'm sure, most of your old friends from here would like to celebrate with you this new part of your life. And if you surround yourself with lots of people who support you, life will always seem easier than before."

*~*~*

After he'd discussed it over with his lover, Genzo decided to try out Ishizaki's wise suggestion. He'd contacted as many of his old team members as he could reach and invited them for a big party at that weekend to celebrate their second anniversary.

Some of them didn't answer him, but surprisingly most of his old friends wanted to come. His partner invited some friends from Germany too, and most of them wanted to come too.

*~*~*

Just as the party was about to get started a newcomer knocked on the door: Genzo couldn't believe who he saw. He made the impression of a fish, opening and closing aimlessly his mouth before falling his old nemesis around the neck, embracing him tight.

"Who is it Genzo?"

Karl came around the corner to see his boyfriend hugging the one person on this planet Karl was jealous of: Tsubasa Ozora. His love tended to talk very highly about the talent, who played in Spain.

As Ozora hadn't answered their invitation Genzo had sulked about it for three whole days.

"I didn't think you'd come!" Genzo blurted now before addressing his lover: "Look it's Tsubasa!"

"Well, that's nice." Karl murmured angrily but thankfully Genzo was too hyper to hear it.

"Come in, come in! Will you take his luggage, Karl?"

"Yes, sir and master. Slave will do so." Karl murmured and this time Genzo heard him but didn't say anything about it. So he just took the luggage and placed it upstairs in one of the many empty rooms.

When Karl reached the room they were celebrating in, Ozora was already the middle of everyone's attention. His love was also pestering him with questions, and the Japanese soccer wonderboy was scratching his head and looking more stupid then ever. Finally he spoke, making everyone's jaw drop:

"So this is no joke? You two really are together? I thought at first this invitation was a joke, but then, Kojiro phoned me and ordered me to come here."

"But don't you read any newspaper?" Genzo was speechless.

"You know me Genzo: Those stupid letters and me? We don't mix."

Karl groaned inwardly again. He'd never thought much of Ozora, but was he really the only one who saw how stupid their wonderboy was? He may play good soccer, but in his opinion he'd been hit to often with a ball.

Everyone else started to laugh at this comment and welcomed Tsubasa home. As the doorbell rang again Karl took it as an excuse to flee the scene.

*~*~*

Right in front of the door stood Kojiro Hyuga, sunglasses on but still drilling his eyes into Karl's very soul. The blonde shivered: this man had been a riddle to him too and he always felt like prey in his close vicinity. Now Hyuga licked his lips, coming inside and waltzing directly in his personal space.

"Well, these are news I never thought to hear." He said and stopped only as Karl bumped with his back in the wall behind him. "I should have known earlier about your inclinations, there could have been a lot of fun for us, you know…"

Karl rolled with his eyes, then pushed the man back and growled: "If I remember correctly you're still not able to beat me in a direct match on the field: Why should you believe you'd be a better lover than Genzo?"

Kojiro seemed surprised by his harsh words, but then he smiled only more evilly: "We'll see, Schneider. You have to know, I always get everything I want, because I never give up."

Karl sighed again, then lifted Kojiros bag from the floor and pushed it hard into his arms. "Your bedroom's upstairs right the third door on the left side. We'll be over there if you're settled. If you excuse me now, I'll have other guests which need my attention."

Inwardly fuming he stormed back inside to his lover only to hear Tsubasa make another one of his unbelievably stupid comments:

"Oh, you ask about Fane? Ah, you have to know, your story made me think. So I sat down, thought hard and long" Karl commented that in his head: "Must have been painful for him" but kept quiet while Ozora continued "and discovered I might be the same. So I broke up with her."

Karl felt as if he had a heart attack right away. Did this stupid idiot actually say what he thought he said? That couldn't be. Sometimes life just wasn't fair to him and the goddesses of fate were surly against him. But what did he do to anger them?

Silence followed that statement and everyone stared at Ozora.

Ishizaki cleared his throat and dared to ask: "You mean, you think you're gay too?"

Ishizakis eyes made clear, that he'd may be known about Genzo and Karl all along, but that this frightening thought never had crossed his mind before. For reasons! Many reasons!

"Yes, very much so."

"And you found that out only because Genzo and Schneider had been in the newspapers?"

"No, because they send me these invitations to celebrate their second anniversary, Ishizaki. How stupid do you think I am?"

Ishizaki wisely failed to answer that question and asked instead another one himself:

"And why didn't you know that before?"

"Because I never thought about it before, of course." Ozora sounded as if he would talk to a six years old. Karl imagined that he had perhaps confused their roles as well.

"So he actually got around himself. I never thought he would!" a dark voice whispered directly in Karl's ear. Hyuga stood behind him, already too near but quite not touching him yet.

Karl was annoyed at him too but right at the moment Hyuga was his only ally. His lover looked actually as if his eyes would pop out with glee. A wave of jealousy surged again through Karls body, but then he got a grip on himself and answered Hyuga: "So you knew before?"

"I've known about him right from the beginning. But I always thought he'll be too naïve to understand his own feelings. And then there was this stupid girl witch didn't let anyone come near her prey. I tried more than once to show Tsubasa what he was missing, but I had no chance with that snake…"

Karl had to grin at that: "I thought you always get what you want because you never give up?" he shot back at the tall forward.

But Hyuga only grinned at that: "First, there's still time to get what I want and second: I just said I tried to help him out, not that I wanted to have him. Big difference there, blonde!"

With that he went away to look for something to drink. Right then Genzo came over to him, grinning as if he'd swallowed a clown and beamed: "Tsubasa is gay! I can't believe it! That's good news, don't you think?"

"I won't be able to get any bad feelings for a whole week because of it, I'm sure." He answered sarcastically, but Genzo didn't seem to notice it. For a brief moment Karl wondered if Ozora's idiocy was contagious and if he should put his lover in quarantine, but then he saw the amused glint in his lovers eyes.

"Stop being an ass about this and celebrate with me! That's why all of them came for, isn't it?" and Genzo smiled and kissed him softly on his closed lips.

Loud catcalls and whistles brought them back to reality as their friends helped them to remember, that they weren't alone here. They went both slightly pink at that because they weren't used to show each other affection in front of others, but it felt really good. Especially their acceptance felt better than anything they'd felt in the last three weeks so far.

So they started to celebrate and grabbed something to drink.

*~*~*

When the floodlight came on they didn't waste any time and started to play. It was in the middle of the night, about three in the morning, but that didn't stop any of them. Even Karl's sister played too, whom had drunk at least as much as the others.

There is to say, that this probably wasn't the most spectacular match they ever had, but it was definitely the one with the biggest fun factor. All of them were more dripping over the ball than actually passing them to their mates, but that wasn't something to be worried about. Instead, they just laughed, stood up and tried again.

They didn't play over the whole field so some of them could always watch from the sideline to get their breaths back. Currently Genzo and Karl had taken a time out and stayed now at said line. Genzo was sitting there, watching intently his friends play, while Karl's head was in his lap dozing on and off.

Suddenly Karl lifted his hand and forced Genzo softly to look him in the eyes.

"What is it, love?" Genzo finally asked.

"Who are you watching?"

"Tsubasa…"

Genzo had wanted to say more, but as he saw the sudden flash of anger cross his lovers face he wanted to take it back immediately. So as Karl tried to stand up he held him in place and said: "Look, you really do know, that I don't want to be with him, right?"

"Sure." Karl answered, but it was obvious, that he'd lied.

"I mean it Karl, there's only you for me, no one else. there's no need for any jealousy on your part."

"You always go on and on about what a brilliant player he is and how much you admire him…" Karls voice was thin and sounded angry. Genzo hadn't known how insecure his lover was in the point of Tsubasa and how much his admiration hurt him.

"Come on, Karl, Tsubasa and I have nothing in common, why should I want to be with him instead of with you? That's just stupid…"

"Don't be so sure about that." Karl growled and finally stood up to make some stretching exercises. "It's always been the soccer which bound us together, and that's what binds you to him too."

"That's only half the truth, Karl." Genzo answered after a little while. "You were the first one who was able too befriend me. Never underestimate that fact." Genzo stood up and pulled his lover into a quick, chaste kiss.

"Besides I was watching Tsubasa for a special observation."

"How so?"

"I think, after all these years he could actually be able to be with his soulmate. He just needs a push in the right direction…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ishizaki made me think. I told you, he asked me if I never thought about the orientation of the others before and I think Hyuga might…"

Karl snorted at that: "He. Is. You don't have to wonder, he absolutely is."

Genzos eyes went slitty: "How can you be so sure about that?"

Karl looked at him incredulous: "Because he's flirting with me since we saw each other for the first time. Even yesterday…" Karl stopped as he saw the killer look in the eyes of his lover. "And why didn't I hear anything about that before?" Genzo's voice had gone awfully quiet, which it always used to do right before a fight.

"Because I thought it didn't matter?"

"How so? I mean, here you get all possessive about me when I only talk about Tsubasa while one of the most dangerous animals around here is obviously stalking you for years now?"

"Look, Genzo, I'd never considered…"

"I hope you didn't. I'm not sure what I'd do if you would ever let him even touch you…" Actually, right at the moment it was Genzo who behaved like a stalking animal, while Karl slowly walked backwards trying to calm his lover.

"Look, wait. I think I probably should let him touch me…" Sudden inspiration had hit him and from one second to the other he knew the answer to both their problems. His lover on the other hand was near a volcano eruption. "What did you just say?"

"Why don't we…?" the rest was whispered in Genzo's ear, while his facial expression changed from wrath to glee.

*~*~*

"Hey Tsubasa why shouldn't we have a private talk upstairs?" Most of their friends had gone to bed by now, but the few, who still were in the living room by the fire looked odd at that. But Tsubasa was cheerfully as ever, as he followed Genzo upstairs.

There he went with him right in his room and sat down on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tsubasa sat there, clueless and anything else than sober, when Genzo suddenly had doubts, if they were really doing the right thing. But then, he felt jealous again and decided to get on with it. Everything to get Kojiro's hands from his property.

"I want to talk with you about sex."

Well, there it went. In about one second short Tsubasa was red like a tomato all over. He started to stutter…

"But Genzo, I thought you and Schneider…"

"I didn't say anything about sex between you and me, did I?"

"No." Tsubasa fell silent and watched intently his nails as if they were the most interesting body parts he'd ever seen. And probably they were. We are talking about Tsubasa here.

"I just was curious if you know what you're getting into, that's all. You surly have some experience, right?" Genzo hoped so, at least with Fane.

"Well Fane was always very demanding…"

"Look, I'm not asking about any sex, I'm asking about sex with a man. You should have that, before you announce that you're gay, you know!"

"Oh, really?" Genzo only barely refrained from hitting the young man over the head. He could just be so clueless sometimes.

"Yes."

"But what do I do now?"

That had been too easy. Genzo knew it. Somewhere in this there would come a big problem he hadn't foreseen, but right now, everything was getting along perfect.

"I know a man who'd like to help you out with a little experience. He likes you, but was afraid to approach you himself, so he asked me to help."

"Who is it?"

"I shouldn't tell you that so easily. He wants to stay anonymous – at least in the beginning."

Genzo could actually see Tsubasa think. What would his decision be? Hopefully the right one…

"But Genzo, I'd really like to have my first experience with you instead of with a stranger!" Ozara leant over and planted a kiss directly on Genzos lips, who could think only one thing: "HOLY SHIT!"

*~*~*

Ten minutes after Tsubasa and Genzo had left the room, Karl decided that now would be the best time to return. He strolled into the room and searched for his lover as obvious as he could.

He didn't have to wait for long, as a dark voice whispered in his ear: "He's left with our soccer prince. They seemed very intend on each other. I think your lover just dumped you for a better player!"

"I don't believe a single word of your lies, Hyuga. So stop pestering me with them!"

He turned and stomped away, making his best brooding expression. He went around and asked some other people where Genzo had vanished but like expected got everywhere the same answer. At the end, he made a struggling expression, then went as collected as he could with a fake smile out on the balcony.

It didn't take him long to get company.

"Why don't you go upstairs to catch them?"

Karl processed a false air of indifference: "Because he's old enough to know what he's doing."

Hyuga seemed to think about that for a while, then he stated: "You both don't seem to be the sharing kind. I don't believe you to be one for an open relationship…"

"Well, it wasn't my idea."

"So, why don't pay him back?"

Hyuga stood directly behind him, but thankfully still not touching.

"That's not my style."

"But he'd actually know how it feels to cheat on his lover. That could be a win win situation for all sides, you know."

"So if I'd considered something like that, why should I choose actually you?" Karl snorted.

"Because it would drive him mad if he knew it was me who touched you. He doesn't like me…"

This time Hyuga touched him, slowly stroking up and down on his back.

"…plus, I know what I'm doing. I've gathered some experience over the years. No one seemed to have had cause for complaints so far."

Karl shivered in disgust, but thankfully Hyuga seemed to take that as a good sign: "So, what do you think?"

Karl waited some extra time to tell his decision, to make it more trustworthy, then answered: "I'll meet you in half an hour upstairs on the third floor in the second room on the left. That's a free room. I'll wait for you in there but don't expect too much: I do this to hurt Genzo, not because I like you."

"We'll see about that." Hyuga answered and left the balcony.

Everything seemed to work out fine so far and hopefully was his lover as successful with Ozora.

*~*~*

Genzo shoved Tsubasa away. He didn't do it hard but earnest.

"Please stop that!"

"Why not? I mean, you've always liked me and I know you find me attractive."

It was very scary, that Tsubasa seemed to be right with this. Earlier with Karl Genzo'd tried to convince his lover that he felt no attraction for Tsubasa. Back then, he had believed in it, but now he knew why his lover had been so jealous: He actually did find Tsubasa attractive, but he still didn't want to sleep with him. He wanted sex only with his heart, and his heart belonged to Karl.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I won't cheat on Karl. But this man's no stranger to you, he'll reveal himself to you eventually. Don't be afraid. He really likes you, even if he does show that only rarely."

"Not even one kiss? To give me some extra courage?" Tsubasa pleaded, and in the end Genzo thought he could give him at least that much.

So he leaned in and kissed Tsubasa as thoroughly and dazzling as he could, before smiling and leaving one of his best friends alone in the dark room.

"And remember, no lights! Everything will be fine, you'll see!"

"Night Genzo."

"Night Tsubasa."

He left the room and went straight to the master bedroom to await the arrival of his lover, whom he needed now very much.

*~*~*

In his hiding place of the dark corridor in the third floor Karl saw his partner leave Tsubasas room. Everything was perfect, as Hyuga came round the corner only a few minutes later und disappeared in the right room. He cheered, waited three more minutes and after that wanted to pass said door to the master bedroom, when he was grabbed and whirled into the next wall before Hyuga's – because this could only be him – tongue invaded roughly his mouth.

He struggled and tried to break free, but Hyuga was too strong for him. He wanted to flee, but found himself hold so strong he'd be blue afterwards.

Finally, after he'd gotten bitten pretty hard on his lips Hyuga stopped the kiss and growled: "You owe me at least a kiss for the stunt you tried to pull on me."

Karl's eyes widened in shock as Hyuga smirked: "What? Did you actually think I'd fall for that? Don't be ridiculous. It's Tsubasa in there, isn't it?"

Karl was dumbstruck: "How…"

"Like I said, it was obvious. You have only eyes for each other, both of you wouldn't cheat so easily in a relationship. And then the jealousy, I actually envy you both for it."

"So why did you play along?"

"Because I like to flirt. I like to know what chances I could have, even if I take them only seldom."

"But on the balcony you told me…"

"Yes, I know. I have experience, but that doesn't mean I have to have gathered it with o so many different partners, hasn't it? I always choose wisely, whom I wanted. And if there's something I don't want, it's breaking up a relationship. I didn't seduce Tsubasa earlier because of his relationship. Family's to important for me for such a shit."

"So why do you keep flirting with me then?"

"Because you are attractive. I always thought so even if I knew I'd never be able to have you. And because I like to annoy both of you, you're just so easy to annoy…" he grinned, but as Karl wanted to free himself Hyuga's grip on him tightened again: "Where do you think are you going?"

"To Tsubasa, to tell him, what is going on here…"

"There's no need for that. He's in there awaiting to get seduced by a man, isn't it? I'm pretty sure, that's what will happen."

"So why don't you let go of me and get on with it?"

"Because you still owe me an apology, and I want a kiss. A real one. And I'll on the other side promise I won't touch you in any inappropriate way."

Karl considered his possibilities. Of course he could call out for Genzo to help him or to any other of their friends, but on the other side, was that really necessary? Hyuga was right, they did try to pull a stunt on him, which was unfair and he was actually impressed by his earlier speech about the importance of family to him.

So he just gave in and kissed him as passionately as he could muster for a man he actually didn't like very much. Surprisingly Hyuga just sighed into the kiss and took, what was freely given and no more. As the kiss ended he let him go right away, taking a deep breath before wordlessly turning to the door and knocking.

Karl sighed too and left for the master bedroom sure in the knowledge, that their plan was actually something good. At first he had just wanted to let Hyuga loose on Tsubasa because he was so jealous but now he knew, that this tall strange forward actually must feel deeply for Tsubasa.

He wished them both luck.

*~*~*

Tsubasa heard the soft knock and tried to stay as still as possible when the door opened. Since he'd been waiting in the dark now for quiet a while he could clearly see the outline of the other man in the room.

As the door closed he took a deep breath and whispered: "Hyuga?"

The dark figure whirled around? "How did you know it was me?"

"Genzo and Karl were very obvious. But I'm glad they focussed on you, so I won't have to send someone away."

"You knew what they were planning?"

"Of course."

"And you went along with it?"

"I'm fairly sure you did the same."

"Yeah but…" Hyuga seemed to see better now and focused on his naked form on the bed. Now he saw, that Tsubasa had started a movement, which went up and down, up and down, right in his groin. Hyuga's mouth started to water and for a moment he lost his train of thought, because his blood was needed urgently somewhere else than his brain "… you're not half as dumb as you play most of the time, are you?"

"Well at least I managed to get a thorough kiss out of Genzo as revenge…"

Hyuga had to grin at that: "I managed the same with Schneider…"

Tsubasa growled at that: "I don't want to hear more of that. I waited so long for this, I don't have the patience anymore. So come here!"

Hyuga went willingly, but before he could kiss the other for the first time, he stopped him, whispering "I may not be half as dumb as I play, but I still never slept with a man before. I always wanted it to be only you. So be careful, or I'll pay you right back next time, got that?"

Hyuga nodded and after that they stopped talking for a good while.

*~*~*

And both our matchmakers? Sadly they didn't have any good sex that night. They were too busy fighting over their last kissing partners…

*~*~*

**SLOTH: Karls POV **

A wet kiss on his neck awoke him and he sighed softly to announce that change in state. As an answer Genzo kept kissing his neck and shoulders more deeply, licking the pale skin and stroking softly his side and his hips. They were both lying on their right sides facing the large windows of their new apartment.

They'd returned from their visit in Japan several months ago and since then they'd made some big changes in their lives. Karl had sold their house and Karl had done the same to his beloved car. Now they were living right under the roof of a building in the rainbow district of Munich.

They'd started to go out more often, not only to visit their still loyal friends like Kaltz or Karl's sister, but to go dancing in gay bars as well. Sometimes they went to the cinema and they useed to run together early in the mornings. Nearly everything they did, they did as a couple now.

There was no more hiding for them. If they wanted to hold hands, they did it. If they wanted to kiss, there was no one who could stop them. Of course there were still some fans who wanted to hurt them. But all in all they'd been right to just wait it out. Most of their fans didn't think they were doing anything wrong, and as they'd expected their loyal fans watched over those, who didn't think so.

Four weeks ago they even could play again and by then their games weren't disturbed anymore by some stupid fans. So right now, they both couldn't imagine a better life.

Karl gasped, as Genzo returned with cold, oily fingers to open him up some more. It always felt incredible, what Genzo could do to him with his sensitive fingers.

They waited a long time before they started to make love this way. Partly because Genzo was new to physical relationships, partly because they couldn't decide who would do what at first. They both wanted to try out everything, but who'd go first? But then, one morning his shy lover had used Karl's laziness in the morning to get what he wanted, just like he did it right that moment.

Karl had never been a morning person, but Genzo was always thankful for waking up every morning and kind of sacrificed his good mood to all gods, which made that possible. At least it seemed so to Karl. Some of their most harsh arguments had been direct consequences of their different moods in the morning. But they found a good solution for that problem: sex was always a good tool to lighten Karl's mood.

While Karl used to be the aggressor of wild and inventive sex in the evenings, the mornings stayed reserved for Genzo, who made slow and gentle love to him. In both eyes it was a perfect arrangement and suited Karls laziness very much.

Since they weren't both very keen on kissing at their morning session, because of morning breath and such, they usually held their moths busy with other body parts.

Right now, while still preparing him gently with the cold oil, Genzo had started to lick and nibble on the inside of Karls thigh. From there, his lips wander down, down, until… "Yes… right there." …they started to work their magic on Karl's cock. Ganzo licked first the head, then inhaled deeply the musky scent while kissing his balls. After that he traced the main vein back up again, before swallowing him whole.

Karl howled at that, then howled right again, as Genzo Fingers hit his sweet spot. Karl felt like he'd come any second, but he knew, Genzo had just started yet. He wouldn't let him come that easily, he was way too much a tease for that. Besides, the evenings were for quick and dirty, which was his job, but their mornings for laziness and love – he had to remember that. He'd pay it right back to Genzo this evening, when he teased him too much now and his lover knew that too.

In between Genzos sweet lips with that hot mouth and his fingers buried deep inside of him, Karl sweated and moaned and writhed for what seemed like eternity until he really couldn't take the sweet seduction anymore and began to beg.

Genzo never let him beg for long. After being lovers for nearly three years, they both knew exactly what the other wanted and needed. So when Genzo buried himself deep inside his lover after the last necessary preparations, he kept going slow. Then, he went slower still.

And Karl's laziness loved every second of it before Karl came his brains out.

*~*~*

Endless End

Finished 9. August 2009


End file.
